Nigdy więcej nie piję
by AoRabbit
Summary: Dwudziestodwuletni Furihata lubi czasem zabawić się ze znajomymi. Pewnego ranka jednak budzi się w nieznanym miejscu u boku nieznanego mężczyzny. Nie, nie mężczyzny, to dzieciak, ma dopiero osiemnaście lat. Czyli w dwóch częściach, w co znów wkopał się Furi. / Dla męża - Shiyagi.


Westchnąłem głęboko, gdy w chwili obudzenia poczułem, jak suche jest moje gardło. Jak papier ścierny, cholera. Nigdy więcej nie piję._  
><em>Otworzyłem oczy i spojrzałem na okazały żyrandol tuż pod sufitem. Chwila, coś jest nie tak. Przetarłem oczy i na wszelki wypadek zamrugałem parokrotnie, ale nic się nie zmieniło. Spokojnie, spokojnie. Chłopaki pewnie zaciągnęli mnie do jakiegoś hotelu, gdy nie byłem wstanie nawet usiedzieć poprzedniego wieczora.  
>Usiadłem i przyjrzałem się pomieszczeniu, w którym dane mi było spać, nieco dokładniej. Więc nie, to nie mógł być pokój hotelowy, ponieważ w pokoju hotelowym wynajętym na jedną noc nie znalazłbym szkolnych podręczników, papierów, a przede wszystkim na stole nie znajdowałaby się rozpoczęta partyjka Shogi.<br>Gdzie ja w takim razie, do cholery, jestem?  
>Usłyszałem cichy pomruk po mojej lewej stronę i skrzypnięcie łóżka. Pomruk był niestety zdecydowanie męski. Błagam, niech to będzie Kawahara, albo Fukuda. Boże, niech to będzie nawet sam Kagami Taiga, którego zdarzyło nam się spotkać po latach poprzedniej nocy.<br>Powoli, w każdej chwili gotowy na atak, obróciłem się. Koło mnie nie spał ani żaden z moich najbliższych przyjaciół, ani Kagami Taiga, choć kolor włosów się zgadzał. Leżący obok, o zgrozo, tak!, chłopak miał delikatniejsze rysy twarzy i był z pewnością młodszy od Kagamiego. Co ważniejsze: kim jest? Gdzie ja jestem? I co tu, do cholery, się wydarzyło?  
>Wstałem ostrożnie, uważając, by go przypadkiem nie obudzić. Pierwsze drzwi, które otworzyłem, na całe szczęście, okazały się być łazienką. Zebrałem z podłogi i innych miejsc wszystkie swoje ubrania i zamknąłem się w środku. Uff... nie dla mnie takie przeżycia.<br>Wziąłbym prysznic, gdybym miał na to czas, ale nie miałem. Opłukałem tylko twarz, wcześniej wypijając sporą ilość wody z kranu i spojrzałem w lustro na swoje skacowane odbicie. Nie zdziwiło mnie, że było skacowane, byłem w końcu po nocy tak intensywnej, że niewiele pamiętałem z czasu po godzinie drugiej. Zamiast tego, mocno martwiła mnie spora liczba malinek na moim torsie, szyi i ramionach. To znaczy, że... Tak! To pora się zbierać. Nie chce zostać oskarżony o bycie pedofilem, w dodatku z zanikami pamięci.  
>Ubrałem się w pośpiechu i, o dziwo, niemalże bezszelestnie, bo w moim stanie to wcale nie takie proste, udało mi się przemknąć do drzwi wejściowych. Nie spodziewałem się po sobie takiego tempa, w jakim udało mi się pokonać drogę na stację metra. Chwilę wcześniej byłem w jednej z bogatszych dzielnic w Tokio. Jakim cudem? Sam się zastanawiam.<br>W chwili gdy znalazłem się za drzwiami mojego mieszkania, uleciały ze mnie wszystkie emocje. Adrenalina opadła. Mimo zmęczenia, byłem jeszcze w stanie przejść do kuchni, by wypić pół butelki wody, nim padłem na łóżku. Chciałem zapomnieć o tym dziwnym poranku i chłopaku, o którym nie miałem pojęcia.

Osiemnaście godzin później byłem już w pracy. Odrzuciłem na bok myśli o poprzedniej nocy, nie chcąc się rozpraszać. Każdego dnia obchodziłem masę firm, ale szczerze mówiąc lubiłem moją pracę. Ilu ludzi można spotkać będąc kurierem.  
>Koło południa zrobiłem sobie chwilę przerwy i wpadłem do kawiarni, gdzie dorabiał sobie Kawahara. Przywitał mnie, zadziwiony tym, że wciąż jeszcze żyję i podał mu kawę.<br>- Gdzie zniknąłeś w sobotę w klubie? - zagadnął.  
>Wziąłem łyk pobudzającego napoju i westchnąłem.<br>- Liczyłem, że od ciebie się tego dowiem. I tego, co się tak właściwie działo.  
>- Cóż... - zamyślił się. To chyba dobry znak. - Koło pierwszej, kiedy Kagami wrócił z kolejną kolejną, wymyśliłeś, że idziesz tańczyć. - No tak, to już wiem, że po alkoholu zawsze chce mi się tańczyć.<br>- Normalne – skomentowałem, jednak zbyt wcześnie.  
>- Tak, ale skończyłeś tańcząc na stole..<br>Co kurwa?  
>Z wdzięcznością przyjąłem chusteczkę i kilka mocniejszych uderzeń w plecy, gdy zakrztusiłem się kawą.<br>- C-co proszę? - wydusiłem, nie mogąc powstrzymać kaszlu. Wytarłem usta.  
>- Kiedy ty poszedłeś, my jeszcze trochę siedzieliśmy, ale długo nie wracałeś, więc chcieliśmy cię znaleźć i dołączyć. Wtedy Kagami zauważył, że tańczysz na stole. Chcieliśmy cię stamtąd zabrać, ale ktoś cię ściągnął ze stołu przed nami i zapadłeś się pod ziemię.<br>Nigdy więcej nie piję. Nigdy więcej nie pokażę się w tamtym klubie. Co ja z siebie zrobiłem?  
>- Hej, w porządku? - Kawahara nachylił się do mnie, ale uniosłem uspokajająco rękę.<br>- Tak, tak. Muszę to sobie na spokojnie przetrawić. - Uśmiechnąłem się niezbyt przekonująco, sadząc po jego minie. - Będę leciał, paczki się same nie dostarczą.  
>Spojrzałem na przyjaciela, który poklepał mnie po ramieniu, gdy dopijałem kawę.<br>- Jak już to zrobisz, daj znać. Kagami zapraszał na jakiś mecz z kolacją, czy coś. Umówimy się.  
>- Ale bez procentów – zaznaczyłem.<br>- Bez! Jak grać w kosza po pijaku?  
>- Na pewno niezbyt celnie. - Zaśmiałem się szczerze i jeszcze raz pożegnałem, nim wyszedłem.<br>Jeśli byłem na tyle pijany, że tańczyłem na stole, to wcale nie dziwię się, że wylądowałem kimś w łóżku, ale żeby do razu małolatem, tej samej płci w dodatku?  
>Westchnąłem cierpiętnico. Ja to się zawsze muszę w coś wpakować. Nie byłbym Furihatą Koukim, gdybym niczego po pijaku nie odwalił. Po raz kolejny i mam nadzieję ostatni: nigdy więcej nie piję.<br>Wszedłem do wieżowca, gdzie znajdowała się główna siedziba jednej z największych firm w Japonii i jednocześnie w miejsce mojego ostatniego przystanku dzisiejszego dnia.  
>- Dzień dobry, ja z paczką dla prezesa – powiedziałem do niezwykle zagadanej recepcjonistki.<br>- Nie mam czasu, proszę pana. Idź pan do szefa, pięćdziesiąte drugie piętro – poinstruowała mnie, machając zniecierpliwiona ręką, jakby chciała odgonić natrętną muchę i powróciła do rozmowy telefonicznej. Spławia mnie nie pierwszy raz, a sekretarkę szefa znam już z imienia, tyle razy mnie tam wysyłano, choć nie miałem nigdy okazji spotkać go osobiście.  
>Wysiadłem z windy i pokierowałem się prosto w ramiona Masashi, sekretarki szefa. Jest bardzo ładną farbowaną blondynką o dużych brązowych oczach. Choć nie w moim typie, bardzo ją lubię.<br>Dziewczyny, jak na złość, nie było w miejscu swojej pracy, a kartka na jej biurku głosiła, że poszła na przerwę. Co za tym idzie, pewnie szybko nie wróci, a ja jednak chciałbym pójść już do domu.  
>Chcąc, nie chcąc, zapukałem do drzwi samego prezesaszefa wszystkich szefów/przerażającego wąsacza/ jakkolwiek był on nazywany. Pokwitowanie było mi potrzebne, bez niego ani rusz. Nie usłyszałem odpowiedzi, dlatego nacisnąłem na klamkę, by upewnić się, czy na pewno nikogo nie ma w środku. O dziwo, drzwi ustąpiły. Zajrzałem z pewną obawą i niestety było gorzej, niż się spodziewałem. Znaczy gabinet fajny, ładnie urządzony, nie żebym się znał, ale atmosfera wewnątrz była w tej chwili tak napięta, że można by ją kroić nożem.  
>Przełknąłem ślinę.<br>- Przepraszam, że przeszkadzam – zagadnąłem. Chciałem sobie jak najszybciej pójść. Nie wiedziałem wtedy jeszcze, że najgorsze przede mną.  
>Starszy mężczyzna – w sumie wygląda na gościa po pięćdziesiątce – który przed chwilą mordował spojrzeniem osobę siedzącą na kanapie, zwrócił ku mnie swój wzrok. Ojć, az mnie ciary przeszły.<br>- Pan w jakiej sprawie? - zapytał oschle.  
>- Mam przesyłkę do prezesa Akashiego<br>- Od tego chyba jest moja sekretarka – oburzył się. Jeny... co się tak burzysz? Ja tu kulturalnie jak człowiek na poziomie, a on do mnie jak do gorszego od siebie.  
>- właśnie problem w tym, że jej nie ma – wyjaśniłem. Obejrzałem już chyba każdy zakamarek gabinetu, starając się unikać spojrzenia mężczyzny, które nadal ciskało piorunami.<br>Prezes westchnął i rozmasował sobie skronie.  
>- Wejdź z tą przeklętą paczką – powiedział. Nie wydawał się już taki zły jak na początku, a bardziej zmartwiony. Chyba miał gorszy dzień, każdemu się zdarza.<br>- Wybrałem zły moment? - mruknąłem sobie po cichutku pod nosem, ale on i tak usłyszał. Niezły słuch jak na jego lata.  
>- Nigdy nie byłoby dobrego momentu. Samo utrapienie z tym chłopakiem. Gdzie podpisać?<br>Położyłem przed nim kartkę i wskazałem odpowiednie miejsce.  
>- Tutaj, proszę.<br>- Wymyślił sobie. Najpierw tę przeklętą koszykówkę, a teraz to. - Spojrzał na mnie _tym _wzrokiem. Miałem jeszcze większą niż wcześniej ochotę zwiać. To było spojrzenie ojca proszącego o radę. - Powiedz mi, chłopcze, czy Shogi to jest zajęcie na przyszłość?  
>- Cóż... niektórym się udaje, ale to wciąż, wydaje mi się, są nieliczni – odpowiedziałem. W co ja się znowu pakuję?<br>- I to samo mu mówię, ale to do niego nie trafia. Widzisz? Firmę masz przejąć, a nie jakieś gierki sobie urządzać. - Tym razem spojrzał sugestywnie na chłopaka siedzącego na kanapie. To chyba jego syn.  
>- To mnie nie obchodzi, ojcze. - Zgadłem. - Nie zmienię swojej decyzji – odpowiedział.<br>Jak przerażająco spokojny głos, gorzej jak jego ojciec.  
>Otrzeźwiałem, gdy dostrzegłem wyciągniętą w moją stronę dłoń. Przez ten cały czas musiałem się tępo wgapiać w biurko. Co za wtopa.<br>- Akashi Seijurou – przedstawił się.  
>Podniosłem jeszcze trochę skołowany wzrok na chłopaka i uścisnąłem mu dłoń. Czerwone włosy, hipnotyzujące dwukolorowe oczy. Na pewno był jego synem?<br>- E-em... Furihata Kouki, a-ale to nie istotne – mruknąłem zakłopotany.  
>- Istotne – odparł dobitnie i spojrzał na starszego mężczyznę. - Do zobaczenia w domu, ojcze – powiedział i wyszedł, żegnając się ze mną kiwnięciem głowy.<br>Mężczyzna westchnął, a ja wykorzystałem tę chwilę, by się ulotnić.  
>- To do widzenia, panie prezesie. - Zabrałem, co moje i czmychnąłem na korytarz. Przy windzie odetchnąłem wreszcie z ulgą i poprawiłem torbę na ramieniu.<br>- Już idziesz?  
>Drgnąłem i odruchowo odwróciłem się, słysząc pytanie, choć nie musiało być przecież skierowane do mnie.<br>Jednak było.  
>- Jak widać – odpowiedziałem. Stanął koło mnie Akashi Seijurou i razem weszliśmy do windy. On kogoś mi przypominał. Oczywiście, wiedziałem kogo, ale nie dopuszczałem do siebie myśli, że to może być <em>on.<em>  
>- Już po pracy? - zapytał, dziwnie przyglądając się mojej szyi.<br>Zawstydzony poprawiłem kołnierzyk. Nawet wiedziałem, co tak zawzięcie oglądał.  
>- Tak, nareszcie do domu – westchnąłem.<br>- Kac? - Zerknął tym razem na moją twarz. Już nie wiem, czy wolę, gdy gapi mi się w oczy, czy na moje malinki.  
>- Trochę.<br>- Tak myślałem.  
>W tamtym momencie nawet nie myślałem o tym, że to w końcu dziwne, że od tak o to pyta. W końcu z całych sił starałem się zatuszować wszelkie skutki poprzedniej nocy, a to że Akashi Seijurou mógłby być tym chłopakiem z poprzedniego rana, odpychałem od siebie.<br>Wyszliśmy z windy. Miałem nadzieję odpocząć w domu i zjeść coś porządnego.  
>- Odprowadzić cię?<br>Co?  
>Zatrzymałem się i odruchowo spojrzałem na niego pytająco. Szybko się jednak zreflektowałem.<br>- Nie ma takiej potrzeby.  
>- Nalegam.<br>Drgnęła mi powieka. Jaki zuchwały.  
>- Jak sobie chcesz.<br>Wzruszyłem ramionami i ruszyłem w stronę domu. Nie rozumiałem gościa. Nawet go nie znam, on nie zna mnie, a wyjeżdża do mnie z takimi propozycjami, do dorosłego faceta (nie żeby odprowadzenie kogoś do domu było jakoś szczególnie zobowiązujące). Większość drogi nie odzywał się i, w przeciwieństwie do mnie, wcale nie był spięty, a przynajmniej wyglądał na odprężonego.  
>W końcu gdy myślałem, że się od niego uwolnię i wejdę do spokojnej przestrzeni mojego własnego, prywatnego mieszkania, zawołał moje imię.<br>W ogóle z jakiej paki on mówi do mnie po imieniu?  
>Przekląłem w myślach wszystko, co święte i odwróciłem się do niego.<br>- O co chodzi?  
>- Dlaczego uciekłeś?<br>Stanął tuż przy mnie szybciej, niż zdołałem wykonać choć jeden krok w tył.  
>- Uciekłeś ode mnie wczoraj rano. Dlaczego?<br>- Ee...  
>Wygląda na to, że się nie pomyliłem. To naprawdę był <em>ten <em>chłopak.  
>- Myślałeś, że cię nie znajdę? - Zmrużył groźnie oczy. - Co moje, znajdę zawsze.<br>Okej, na początku może trochę się go obawiałem, potem zacząłem go nieco rozumieć, ale teraz to mnie wkurzył. Co on sobie myśli?  
>- Twoje? - warknąłem. - Niby kiedy stałem się „tym", a w dodatku twoim, co?<br>Akashi jakby wyczekiwał tego. Uniósł wysoko podbródek i uśmiechnął się.  
>- Od kiedy oddałeś mi się. Myślę , że pamiętasz. - Sugestywnie poprawił sobie kołnierzyk, zerkając przy tym na moją szyję.<br>Miałem ochotę go rozszarpać. Co ten dzieciak sobie wyobraża?  
>- Ile ty w ogóle masz lat, co?<br>- Osiemnaście. Nie jestem pełnoletni, ale dojrzalszy niż cały mój i wyższy rocznik. Nie zamierzasz chyba tego negować?  
>Ciary mnie przeszły od spojrzenia, jakim mnie obdarzył.<br>- Wiesz co, wracaj lepiej do domu. Poucz się, czy coś i zapomnij, że się poznaliśmy. Cześć. - Zamknąłem za sobą drzwi i pobiegłem po schodach do swojego mieszkania, obawiając się, że pójdzie za mną. Ale się wkopałem.


End file.
